


Passing West

by TheRoadAhead



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-06
Updated: 2013-09-06
Packaged: 2017-12-25 18:22:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/956259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRoadAhead/pseuds/TheRoadAhead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elrond has sailed West leaving Arwen to live a mortal life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Passing West

Aragorn walked into his and Arwen’s shared chambers to find her staring at a sheet of parchment clutched tightly in her hands. Her face was white, her eyes unfocused, lost in reverie. She was so far gone that she did not hear his approach, despite his unmasked footsteps on the stone floor. She jumped when he laid a hand on her shoulder, an expression of concern written all over his face. 

“What is it?” He questioned, not knowing what to expect but guessing from her expression that it was not good news. 

“Adar (Father); he has departed these lands and sailed West.” A tear escaped its confines and slid silently down her cheek in grief. “He is gone.”

Aragorn pulled her close to him as if his body could shield her from any loss that may befall the pair. He knew it would do no good. It would be that very same body that would fail in the future; that would one day give up as all mortal bodies are wont to do at some time or another. His greatest fear was that Arwen would realise the extent of the price of their being together far too late. 

“Do you regret it? Your decision to stay here and become mortal?” Arwen pulled back just enough to lift her head and look Aragorn in the eye, to hold his gaze with a steady one of her own despite the shine glinting in them. 

“Never.” She promised with conviction. “Before you left on the quest I told you that I would rather live one life with you than spend all the ages of the world alone. It is as true now as it was then. I made my choice a long time ago and I still hold unto that. Ada knew that there was no ship that could carry me West and now you need to believe and trust in me when I tell you the same.”

“I have always believed in you. You were my light through whatever darkness threatened to rend me asunder. It is you that kept me going, kept me alive. What I did, I did for you.”

“Then harken to me now. My family have my love but it is you who holds my heart. You are my home and my choice – that will not change no matter how many times you ask, whatever else happens."

Aragorn felt a weight lift from his chest that he had not realised had been quite so much of a burden to him. At Arwen’s words he felt lighter and freer than he had since he could remember. 

“I was thinking of my time with my father and mourning his passing West for I shall never see him again. I was blessed to have a father such as him – I could ask for none better and I will miss him but my place is with you.”

“He was an Elf of the highest calibre – I too was blessed to call him Adar for he took me in and raised me when I had no other. I am where I am today because of him.”

“We both are.” Arwen agreed, leaning into Aragorn’s body. “He was devastated when he realised I would be lost to him but he understood the reasons for my choice and he did everything he could to support me.”

“I was so ashamed. I did not want to take you from him. I knew that I was not good enough for you and I did not want to anger your father by presuming so.” Aragorn broke off, not wanting to continue. He did not know why Elrond had ever given them his blessing.

“He loved you, too.” Arwen softly pointed out. “You were as much a son to him as I a daughter. He was proud of you, of the man you have become.”

The Dúnedain thought back to before the quest, when Elrond had approached him and warned him away from Arwen. Aragorn had never told his wife – he knew now was not the time to do so – but he often wondered, if things had been different, if Arwen could have retained the gift of the Eldar and sailed West after his passing, if Aragorn himself was an Elf – would Elrond have accepted him for his daughter with no objections. Gondor’s King supposed that he would never know the answer to that but he dearly hoped so. Arwen buried herself closer against his chest, her head resting under his collar. 

“Are you going to be alright?” 

“Aye. I do not believe that Ilúvatar would render us asunder forever. It may take until the end of time itself but I hold to the belief that we will all be together again.”  
Resting his cheek atop her head, Aragorn looked out of the nearby window to Earendil, his forefather in the heavens.

Aye: one way or another, may they all be reunited at the ending of the world before Ilúvatar himself.


End file.
